Edward's New Look
by vvrules21
Summary: A short one shot i made :3 Eddy gets a goatee and is curious to know his husband's opinion. Two-Face really wants to express HIS own opinion though. Has a tad bit of swearing and slight sexual themes. Not much though. *Slash* Harvey/Riddler I don't own anything!


"Harvey! Come here now! I need help!" Riddler shouted from their bedroom, making the walls shake with the high decibels in his voice.  
Loud and quick footsteps came from down the hall, a rushed rhythm indicating that Harvey was concerned.

Eddy smirked, secretly enjoying the fact that he held this much precedence in the larger man's life.

Harvey slid on the floor, catching himself on the doorframe, out of breath from sprinting across the house. He looked around the man standing in front of the mirror for any signs of danger.

He felt a small pang of irritation and confusion when he saw the red head unhurt or in any trouble. Instead the smaller man was standing in front of a full-length mirror, Harvey couldn't make out his face though.

"…Why did you lie to me?" Harvey took a small moment to catch his breath, standing up erect, glaring at the back of his husband's hair.  
He could practically hear Eddy sneering.

"I didn't lie, I said that I needed help and I need your help…." Riddler played with the knot in his tie, adjusting it comfortably.

Harvey rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "You gave me a heart attack…" Harvey let out a sigh trying to ignore the angry ramblings of his other half, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his hand. "…What do you need help with?"

Eddy turned to unveil his new surprise for his newly wedded husband.

Harvey's arms slunk to his sides his defined jaw shot open; it was open so wide that Edward was tempted to throw a ball of paper in it. Eddy placed his hands on his hips, jutting them out slightly and lifting his chin, biting his lip innocently. A basic sexy model's pose.

Underneath on his chin, was a small rectangle patch of red hairs.

"So…What do you think of my new Goatee? Do you like it or…" Eddy's voice trailed to an anxious tone, losing its confident edge as he saw the shock on Harvey's face wear off. Instead Harvey shut his ajar mouth, re-crossed his arms, and gave Edward a poker face kind of look.

If Two-Face had his way then Edward would be being pounded into on the floor. Harvey pushed Two-Face's intimately inappropriate thoughts away…for now at least. But his other half was not going to go down with out a small confliction with the ex-DA

_He looks so fuckable! Just give me five minutes with him. Im just asking for five minutes. _

No. We are going to talk about this. All three of us.

_Are you kidding? Stop being such a woman! Lets just do it like some goddamn rabbits. I cant believe I'm saying this, but he looks….handsome in it. _

He does look amazing in it. God he looks so cute. This is just...odd

Two-Face went silent after that, waiting very very very impatiently. Shouting profanities internally when Harvey kept taking control from his motor skills.

Harvey cleared his throat, blocking out Two-Face's voice and concentrating on Eddy's new devilishly good looking face, admiring the small patch of crimson hair on his small chin for a small moment, before his azure eyes flipped to Edward's,

"Why?" Harvey felt his chest tighten when he saw Edward's small look of disappointment. He did his best to ignore it, but he was starting to rethink of approaching it a more complimenting way than he did.

Edward looked at his feet and shrugged silently. His hand playing with the edge of his dark bottle green blazer. "I thought that you would…like it." Edward felt embarrassed, no humiliated. Of course! Why the hell did he think growing this dumb goatee out would be a good idea? Ugh, Harvey is disgusted by him now.

His eyes were starting to become blurry with tears of embarrassment. Millions of thoughts of Harvey laughing at him or even leaving him running around messing up his sense of judgment. "I'll go shave it if you want!" His voice rang out abruptly, eagerly as well.

The burnt man let out a long breath trying to avoid the guilty feeling in his heart that was currently stabbing him painfully.

His face softened evidently. He smiled to the man across from him and took a few steps closer until you could tell the difference between their height. Edward looked up at him, his eyes filled with little bubbles of white from the light reflecting off his tear-glazed orbs.

Harvey pinched Eddy's chin, his thumb brushing the small silky red hairs. He moved his wrist more upward, tilting Edward's chin.

He lent down and kissed his trembling lips, moving against the small pink skin lovingly.

He pulled away and looked at Eddy with Two-Face's playful glint in his features.

"You look gorgeous." Harvey whispered, enjoying the slow spreading of Eddy's smile on his face.

"S-so you like it?" Edward asked bashfully, timid that this would all be a trick and really Harvey would burst out into a loud fit of mocking laughs.

"I love it, just as much as I love you." His lips curled even higher, his eyes so entertaining to stare into, filled with so much joy and love.

"I love you too." Eddy rested his head on his chest, wrapping his lank arms around Harvey's defined torso.  
Harvey rested his chin on Eddy's puff of red hair. Inhaling and memorizing the smaller man's sweet scent. He noticed not only the stillness in the room, but also in his head.

"Two-Face wants to have sex."

Edward snickered, grabbing Harvey's hands and leading him backwards toward their queen sized bed. He let go of Harvey's hands and fell backwards onto the soft cloud-like covers.

"Well I guess Two-Face deserves to try out my new look…"

Two-Face growled mischievously and lunged on top of him.


End file.
